When Two Worlds Collide
by DarkQueenX9
Summary: Two new twin cat characters come in to Mobius. Will they cause trouble? Or make friends? Co-authorship with my BF, oo Forgotten Roses oo. Please R&R.


_****_

This is a fic I am working with my BF, Shadaze4ever.

_**She wrote the first chapter and I edited it. Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

Prologue…

Somewhere in outer space, there was a huge black, red and purple ship, flying through the solar system. Inside the spaceship, two felines, a red one and a purple one were in the main room, looking at a hologram of the planets.

The red feline pointed a red finger towards the blue and green planet.

"Hmmm. That planet looks good enough."

The purple feline, next to her, nodded and her aqua eyes fell onto the planet.

"What planet are we looking at, Isabelle?" The red feline asked

The purple feline known as Isabelle looked at the details and shrugged. The pilot exclaimed:

"General! Destination, Planet Unknown."

"Shall we land in it?" Isabelle asked

The general nodded, and told the pilot to dive straight for the planet. The space ship swerved, so it was now heading towards the unknown planet. The purple feline leaned back in her chair, legs crossed, and arms behind her head. The red feline just stood firm, locking her sight to the unknown planet.

Then, there was a horrible, white, blinding flash. It blinded everyone on board.

"May day! May day!" The pilot shouted

"What's wrong, pilot?" The red feline asked

"I don't have any control over the ship! Save yourselves! I'll catch up eventually!" The pilot said and pointed to the escape room. The felines nodded and ran to the escape room.

Once they arrived there, the red feline took out her scepter and said: "Isabelle. Let's use Darkness Control. " **(Similar to Chaos Control, but they teleport through a dark vortex)**

Isabelle nodded and the felines grabbed the scepter.

"DARKNESS CONTROL!" Both felines exclaimed

Then, a dark field surrounded the girls, but from that point, everything went wrong.

"Ruby!" Isabelle exclaimed, seeing her sister passed out and crash to the planet at full speed, but then realized she was falling full speed as well.

Then, it all went black for both felines...

**

* * *

**

Isabelle's POV

My eyes fluttered open. Ow. Everything hurts... My hands had cuts, my ankle was twisted... everything was a mess. But the worst thing is... I don't know where I am, and _who_ I am... I scanned my surroundings. Lucky for me, there was a battle going on a few feet away. It looked to be 3v1. There was a white bat, an ebony and red hedgehog, and a robot against a large, demented looking machine. I stood up, wobbly, and shook my head, and brushed the sticks and leaves out of my hair with my fingers. As I did so, my mind began to wonder... Who was I? Isabelle…

Where was I? I was not sure. Well... my name can be useful... Once my surroundings stopped seeming to spin, I strode over to the battle. The trio just looked at me, but continued fighting the machine. I ignored them, and put my arms in front of me. I slowly took them apart, making the ground below the machine split open. A million hands of the long lost dead reached out from the split, and slowly dragged the machine in.

Once the last tip of metal was gone, the ground sealed itself shut again. The trio slowly turned to face me.

"I need to know, where am-"

The bat interrupted me. I don't like being interrupted...

"I'm Rouge!"

She held out a slim hand. I eyed her cautiously, but she rolled her eyes.

"Come on... I don't bite!"

I slowly lifted my hand towards hers, and she reached out and shook it.

"Who are _you?_" She asked me

"...Isabelle." I answered

"Oh! I love that name! Where are you from, hun?"

"I... I don't know. I can't remember anything..."

She went from beaming to a little disappointed and sad. Her ears went down slightly... She seemed a bit too joyful though... I placed my thought elsewhere. Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at the hedgehog. Surprisingly, I saw him doing the same, except he was scanning me, head to foot. He looked some what evil... hehe. Doesn't bother me!

"I'm Shadow." He said and stepped towards me with his hand extended. His ruby eyes were on me. I shook it, without hesitation this time.

"Welcome to Team Dark." He said and the four of us headed off somewhere…

**

* * *

**

Ruby's POV

"Ugh... That's gonna make a major head ache for later..."

I rubbed the back of my head. Ugh... What happened? Where am I? Who am I!? I slowly stood, and dusted off my black dress. I looked straight to see 3 pairs of eyes on me. I jumped, and so did they. There were 2 golden pairs, one belonging to a silver hedgehog, one to a purple feline. The last pair belonged to a raccoon.

"Err..." They stammered.

"What are you looking at!?" I exclaimed

"N-nothing!" The young raccoon said and stepped back as well as the white hedgehog and the purple cat.

"Now tell me. Where am I!?" I asked and the hedgehog and raccoon just stood there.

"Mobius." The purple feline said it. She didn't seem nervous, or scared. She just stepped forward. Then, she asked:

"Now, I will ask a question. Who are you?"

Her golden eyes settled right onto my ice blue ones. She must have the power to hypnotize...

"...Ruby." I answered

"Well. I'm Blaze. The raccoon is my dear friend Marine, and the hedgehog is my naive, but closest friend, Silver."

"Hmm…so this is where I am. Perfect." I thought.

I snapped out of my thoughts when they kept asking me millions of questions, all that I couldn't answer. All that I was sure of, was that I'm supposed to be on Mobius, but someone, or something, is missing...

**

* * *

**

Isabelle's POV

I followed the group into a building called

_**Club Rouge**_

"Welcome to our hangout, and our home!" Rouge said as she led me in.

I sat on a red leather couch. The robot waddled down stairs, to the basement I guess, and Shadow gave me one last look, then strode into a dark room, and shut the door. Rouge headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Hun! Want anything to eat!?" She asked

I stood up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen. No... It was all pink. Pink was everywhere!

"Ya want some fruit smoothies?"

"Whatever is good in here, I guess." I answered

I walked back into the living room, and plopped myself on the couch. I guess I don't really mind working with a group... Well I don't mind working with _this _group. My eyes scanned over everything in the room, and fell on a shelf full of books. The books had a thin layer of dust on them, so I knew they haven't been used for a while. I stretched out my arm towards the shelf, across the room, and snapped my fingers, making a book fly out of the shelf, and onto my palm.

"Perfect..."

_**

* * *

**_

**_Just what in the world did Isabelle pick to read?_**

_**And what is Ruby doing? Find out more on the next chapter. **_

_**R&R please!**_


End file.
